1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a phishing processing method and system and a computer-readable storage medium with a computer program to execute the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Phishing is a way of attempting to acquire information such as usernames, passwords, and credit card details by masquerading as a trustworthy entity in an electronic communication. For example, phishing network pages often claims that they are from famous social networking web pages (for example, YouTube®, Facebook®, MySpace®), bidding web pages (for example, Ebay®), network banks, e-commerce web pages (for example, PayPal®), network management web pages (for example, Yahoo®, network service providers, companies, institutions) for users to trust them. Subsequently, users are directed to a web page, which is similar to the web site they claim. Even if authorization utilizing Secure Sockets Layer (SSL) protocol, it is hard to identify if web pages are fake or not.
Most phishing detecting methods utilize black lists to identify if a web page is a phishing page. However, even if such phishing pages can be detected, information stolen by such phishing pages previously may still be masqueraded through pages other than the phishing pages.